Somewhere In The Blood
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang Misa Amane adalah salah satu dari nama-nama yang harus dimusnahkan oleh kriminal paling jenius sepanjang sejarah, Beyond Birthday. Yang juga membuatnya jatuh cinta?


Disclaimer : All Death Note characters belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Little Susie © Michael Jackson

Story by : Alice Amani Neverland

Genre : Crime, Romance(?)

Rated : T

Pair : BB X Misa

Warning : Oneshot. Alur cepat. Typo. Canon. Soal OOC dan sebagainya tergantung penilaian anda. Disini, Misa belum bertemu Rem tapi dia sudah menjadi pemuja Kira. Jujur sudah lama sekali saya pingin bikin fic tentang psycho idola saya(?) Beyond Birthday. Kalau gak suka, silakan klik back atau banting komputer anda asal jangan ngeflame. Cuaca lg panas soalnya *plak* oke happy reading. Mind to review?

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE BLOOD

* * *

Dia duduk dipinggiran jendela dengan kaki yang menggantung keluar.  
Menghadap dan menatap pada keramaian yang berlalu lalang dibawah kakinya.  
Sesekali ia menurunkan buku yang kertas-kertasnya tak lagi putih一sedikit ternoda merah一itu dari wajahnya, memandang kearah manusia-manusia itu, terkikik, lalu membaca lagi. Dengan terbalik. Sehingga dia harus membacanya dari kanan ke kiri, lalu bawah ke atas. Tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya yang membaca buku dengan cara seperti bagaimana seharusnya buku dibaca.

Angels and Demons karya Dan Brown.

Siapa yang akan menyangka seorang Beyond Birthday menyukai cerita berlatar konspirasi?

Dia bilang, dia tidak menyukainya. Dia bilang, dia hanya suka menertawakan kisah-kisah didalamnya.

Beyond menurunkan lagi bukunya dan kembali 'memindai' pemandangan dibawah dengan sepasang manik merahnya. Mengabsen siapa saja. Mengamati nama, juga angka-angka yang kian berubah, berkurang setiap detiknya.

Angka-angka itu adalah sisa rentang hidup.

Dan Beyond disini untuk membantu mereka yang rentang hidupnya tak lama lagi.

Ada cara lebih baik untuk mengakhiri penderitaan seseorang selain bunuh diri, penyakit, atau semacamnya.

Beyond akan melakukan itu untuk mereka dengan pelan, menyenangkan, dan begitu menghibur.

Dia bahkan menjaminnya.

Ada beberapa kandidat untuk malam ini.

"Aku akan sibuk" Gumamnya yang lalu melanjutkan 'pemindaian'nya lagi.

Ah, rupanya ada seorang lagi.

Beyond memandang gadis itu. Bukan memandang kecantikannya seperti yang biasanya orang lakukan. Karena Beyond tidak biasa. Dia Istimewa. Seperti sepasang mata shinigami-nya yang juga istimewa.  
Dia mengamati angka-angka itu. Rentang hidup yang tak lagi lama.

Beyond tahu apa artinya itu. Dia tahu dia punya pekerjaan malam ini. Pekerjaan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Misa.. Amane"

Dia tak memerlukan dewa kematian jika ia bisa menjadi dewa kematian yang lebih baik.

* * *

"Besok jam 6 pagi kita sudah harus berada dibandara!" Seru seseorang diseberang telepon. Seorang manager. Memarahi. "Jadi kau harus kembali ke hotel sekarang juga! Ini sudah larut malam!"

"Iya iya Misa mengerti!" Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal ditengah langkahnya yang gontai. Dia tak suka jika hari liburnya di Los Angeles harus berakhir cepat.  
Atau, terasa berakhir cepat.

"Memangnya sekarang kau dimana!? Biar aku menjemputmu!"

"Eeeeh tidak usah. Misa sudah dekat kok. Misa akan tiba sebentar lagi"

"Bergegaslah! Kau perlu istirahat! Kau tahu, seharian ini kau hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa istirahat..."

Misa hanya memutar bola matanya bosan tanpa memberi perhatian sedikitpun pada ucapan managernya.

Dia juga tak menyadari sesuatu bahwa seseorang sedang mengamatinya, menunggu saat yang tepat, Saat yang tak lama lagi.

Saat dimana suasana cukup sepi, sehingga ia bisa membawa Misa, bagaimanapun caranya..

Membawanya, dan menolongnya..

Misa menekan tombol merah diponselnya. Mengakhiri secara sepihak ocehan-ocehan sang manager.  
Jika saat dia pulang dia akan menerima ocehan yang lain, maka dia akan berpura-pura mengantuk berat lalu tidur.

Misa sebetulnya bukan satu-satunya manusia yang mempunyai firasat saat dirinya sedang diikuti seseorang. Dia hanya tak begitu memikirkannya.

Tapi dia tahu ini bukan sekedar firasat.  
Dia tahu ada seseorang disana.  
Sedang mengikutinya.

Takut? Tentu.

Takut karena penguntit itu adalah seorang Beyond Birthday? Tidak. Karena dia tidak tahu.

Dan bagaimana jika ia tahu?

Saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan menangkap sepasang mata merah menakutkan itu?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Ini adalah bau yang tidak asing.

Tapi Misa tak bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Atau memang dia sudah berada dialam lain.

Bau ini.

Menyengat.  
Seperti logam.  
Amis.  
Seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.  
Seperti saat ia membuka pintu dan aroma seperti ini seketika menyapa penciumannya.

Misa akhirnya membuka mata meskipun awalnya terasa begitu berat.

Dia bingung.

Mendelik keseluruh sudut yang asing.  
Gelap.

Dia juga menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhnya terikat.  
Seluruhnya. Tangan dan kakinya. Sehingga ia tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

Apakah ini penculikan?

Misa kembali menelusuri ruangan ini dengan penglihatannya. Kalau-kalau dia menemukan poster dirinya yang menyatakan bahwa sang penculik adalah penggemar beratnya atau apa.

Tapi tidak ada poster.  
Hanya ada kegelapan.  
Hanya ada TV yang menyala disudut ruangan sebagai satu-satunya penerangan.  
TV dengan tayangan film kuno.

Dan juga bau ini.

Bau yang.. Menakutkan.

Bau darah.

Darah.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan sumber aroma menyengat itu. Tak perlu.  
Karena ia ada dimana-mana.  
Dengan cahaya yang samar Misa melihat semua itu. Dinding, Meja, Sofa, Bahkan lantai tempatnya berbaring. Tanpa sedikitpun yang terlewat semuanya penuh noda darah. Semuanya.  
Bahkan didinding itu banyak terdapat tulisan, juga simbol-simbol aneh yang juga ditulis dengan darah. Darah manusia.

Misa ingin berteriak. Tapi tak bisa dengan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya itu.  
Misa ingin lepas dan pergi. Tapi tak bisa jika dengan ikatan-ikatan diseluruh tubuhnya itu.

Dan ia tahu sesuatu yang penting : orang ini bukan penggemar Misa.

Orang ini adalah pembunuh.  
Orang ini adalah psikopat.

Hanya saja, siapa?

Beyond Birthday, sang penculik itu, muncul disela kegelapan dan rasa takut Misa.  
Dia memasuki ruangan dengan seseorang. Ya. Seseorang dengan kondisi yang sama seperti Misa.  
Terikat.

Beyond Menyeret pria itu dengan tangan kirinya. Dan sebuah bungkusan ditangan kanannya.  
Dia bahkan memperlakukan bungkusan aneh itu dengan lebih hati-hati, daripada pria malang yang ia letakkan begitu saja dilantai. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter sehingga Misa bisa melihatnya. Melihat pria itu menatap Misa.  
Dengan sebuah pandangan yang entah mengisyaratkan apa.  
Meminta tolong? Misa juga sedang mengisyaratkan itu.

Beyond masih sibuk dengan bungkusannya. Membukanya perlahan dan mengeluarkan satu persatu benda didalamnya. Beberapa pisau dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Pisau makan, pisau dapur, sampai pisau pemotong daging yang besar.

Jika Beyond adalah seorang pembunuh maka Misa tahu apa gunanya pisau-pisau sebanyak itu.

Misa menggeliat, mencoba agar ikatan-ikatan itu lepas selagi Beyond masih berdiri membelakanginya.  
Tapi biar kuulangi, itu percuma saja.

Beyond mengambil sebuah pisau iris besar lalu berjongkok menghadap pria paruh baya itu.

"Hai" Beyond menyapa calon korbannya "Mark Jamenson. pemerkosa gadis dibawah umur" Tambahnya.

Pria itu menggeleng cepat. Menggeliat. Meronta. Tapi percuma saja. Karena Beyond akan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Mungkin pria itu memang pemerkosa, kriminal, dan pantas mati. Tapi bukan berarti Misa cukup tega untuk menyaksikan itu.  
Airmata jatuh dari pinggiran mata gadis itu saat Beyond memulai kegiatan rutinnya. Pria itu mengerang tertahan bersama dengan mendaratnya logam tajam dan dingin itu ke lehernya.  
Lalu Beyond menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah. Sesekali ia terkikik saat cairan merah hangat itu mulai mengalir, saat gerakan-gerakan perlawanan tanpa arti itu makin tak terkendali.  
Suara pria itu kian samar saat Beyond mempercepat ritme gerakannya.

"Hihihihi" Dia terkikik lagi. Menyayat lagi. Dan baginya itu adalah pertunjukan yang selalu mendatangkan kenikmatan tersendiri "Hahahahahahaha"

Beyond tertawa seolah berakhirnya nafas dan nadi orang itu adalah hal yang lucu.

Misa tak menyaksikan apapun karena ia memejamkan matanya sejak pria itu mulai mengerang. Sejak Beyond mulai memberi gesekan-gesekan kecil disana.  
Misa tak menyaksikan adegan indah itu, gerakan penuh kesenangan itu. Misa melewatkan bagian terbaiknya dan hanya membutakan mata, menulikan telinganya dari pencabutan paksa sebuah nyawa.

Tunggu.  
Itu mungkin bukan bagian terbaiknya.

Misa membuka mata dan pria itu.. Ah, mayat pria itu disana.  
Matanya setengah terbuka seperti lehernya yang koyak, menganga, merah, nyaris putus.

Perut Misa terasa teraduk. Tapi dia menangis, bukannya memuntahkan makan malamnya.

Misa tahu bagian terbaiknya akan datang sebentar lagi. Saat Beyond menoleh, membalik badan dan menghampiri Misa dengan pisau kesukaannya yang masih kotor. Terlumuri darah.

Misa belum pernah menjumpai ketakutan terbesarnya sampai detik ini.  
Sampai sosok dengan mata berkantung itu berjalan kearahnya, dengan rambut hitam yang acak, jeans yang kotor, juga kaos berlengan panjang yang mungkin awalnya berwarna putih一karena sekarang penuh dengan noda darah一artinya merah. Semerah mata shinigami-nya yang bercahaya ditengah gelap.

Beyond berhenti sesaat, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Lalu mengambil langkah seribu menuju mejanya lagi, mencari sesuatu disana.  
Dan kembali berjalan kearah Misa dengan sebuah donat berlapis coklat ditangan kirinya yang juga berlumur darah.

Misa sempat berfikir kenapa orang ini sulit dimengerti. Tapi rasanya tak ada waktu untuk itu.  
Maksudku, senormal apakah psikopat yang kau harapkan?

Beyond kembali berjongkok. Dihadapan Misa. Persis seperti sesaat sebelum dia membunuh pria itu.

"Halo" Beyond menggigit donat yang bercampur dengan darah yang tertinggal disela jemarinya.

"Aku akan menyayat lehermu jika perutku sudah kenyang. Jadi aku harus memakan sesuatu" Dia masih melahap donat itu "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Apa itu berarti Misa punya pilihan? Tidak.  
Apa itu akan mengubah niatannya? Tidak.  
Misa hanya menatap nanar sosok dihadapannya. Mengamati dan bertanya bagaimana orang itu bisa memakan sebuah donat coklat dengan tambahan darah manusia, lalu menjilat dan menghisap sisa-sisa darah yang masih tertinggal dijarinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia begitu tak berhati?  
Kekejaman macam apa ini?

"Nah kita bisa mulai sekarang, Misa" Beyond mulai menyentuh Misa, dan mendekatkan pisaunya. Misa tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain meronta dan menggeleng tanpa tahu apa yang ia sangkal. Dia hanya ingin hidup.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka pisau yang ini?" Beyond terkikik saat Misa mengerang sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya "Oh? Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu dulu?"

Beyond ingin mencoba satu kesenangan yang sudah lama tak ia lakukan ; Mendengarkan teriakan kematian yang indah, bukan erangan saja.  
Dia membuka serbet putih yang mengikat mulut Misa.

"Cepat bunuh aku" Lirih Misa saat ia mulai diberi hak untuk bicara "Jika menurutmu aku bersalah seperti kriminal itu maka cepat bunuh aku"

Misa menangis. Menangis terisak. Apapun yang ia katakan hanya akan berujung mati. Maka tak banyak yang bisa ia ajukan selain untuk mengakhirinya dengan cepat.  
Karena jiwanya sudah sekarat sejak tiga tahun lalu. Sejak dia harus kehilangan semuanya. Hidup? Tentu Misa ingin hidup, jatuh cinta, menikah, lalu menjalani hari tua bersama anak-anaknya.  
Tapi apakah dia punya pilihan?

Misa cukup kaget saat menyadari bahwa sejak ia mengakhiri ucapannya sepuluh detik yang lalu, Beyond tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.  
Selain sebuah tatapan.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Beyond?

Mungkin Misa bertanya, tapi dia perlu lega karena Beyond bukannya mengiris leher gadis itu melainkan beranjak menuju TVnya yang menyala disudut ruangan.  
Dia tak perlu berpamitan  
pada siapapun soal apa yang hendak ia lakukan kan?

Dia duduk, atau lebih tepatnya berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lutut-lututnya, diatas sofa.

Beyond sepertinya tak ingin melewatkan acara televisi itu.

* * *

"Somebody killed.. Little Susie the girl with the tune.. who sings in the daytime at noon" Sebuah nyanyian sebelum memulai pekerjaan malam ini. Dia suka lagu-lagu tentang kematian. Dia suka seni semacam itu.

Little Susie, ditulis oleh Michael Jackson pertengahan 1995.  
Tentang seorang gadis kecil yang mati dibunuh.

"She was there screaming, beating her voice in her doom, but nobody came to her soon"  
Beyond menggumam tipis. Memasukkan pisau-pisau kesayangannya kedalam sebuah kantung hitam  
"a fall down the stairs, her dress torn oh the blood in her hair.."

"Apakah hari ini?" Ah, Beyond bukannya melupakan siapa yang ada diruangan itu selain dirinya "Kau belum juga membunuhku selama dua hari"

Matanya sembab. Wajah cantik itu telah memucat. Berantakan. Misa tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menangis atau memohon.  
Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan selain kapan ketakutan ini akan Beyond akhiri.

Beyond tak pernah kehabisan subjek untuk operasinya. Tapi dia lebih suka mencari orang-orang baru, dari pada harus mempedulikan gadis yang sudah melewati jadwal kematian一jadwal lebih cepat milik Beyond, jika boleh kusebutkan一sejak dua hari yang lalu.  
Misa terus meminta Beyond untuk segera membunuhnya, hampir setiap menit.  
Daripada harus menyaksikan eksekusi-eksekusi manusia itu didepan matanya, melihat darah-darah itu, daging yang terkoyak itu, dan aroma menyengat yang harus ia hirup bersama udara. Setiap saat.

Siapa yang akan tahan hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu? Misa bahkan tak lagi mempedulikan soal hari esok atau bahkan nanti.

Beyond masih mengabaikan Misa apapun yang ia katakan.

"Pengungkapan kasus pelaku pembunuhan massal oleh Kira, telah melibatkan seorang detektif rahasia internasional, L" Jika pada siang hari, Beyond akan menyalakan TV lebih keras "..Untuk saat ini FBI telah menerima konfirmasi bahwa investigasi Kira akan difokuskan pada wilayah Jepang"

Beyond terkikik mendengar saluran berita itu.

"L" Gumamnya kemudian mulai tertawa "hahahahahaha"

Tawa yang cukup mengerikan karena pada detik-detik berikutnya Beyond mulai tergesa-gesa, dia mencari sesuatu.  
Dia menghampiri lemari, lalu melempar apapun yang ada disana.  
Buku. Kamera. Gelas. Sepatu. Kertas. Apapun. Dia hanya melempar-lempar benda itu.  
Lalu dia kembali ke mejanya dan mulai meracau. Tampak goyah, frustasi, atau apapun itu. Dia Hanya menyebut nama yang sama berulang-ulang.

"L, L, L"

Itukah yang dia cari?

Tapi apapun itu, untuk sesaat rasa takut itu sempat menghilang dari pikiran Misa.  
Dia masih tak mengerti siapa dan masa lalu macam apa Beyond itu.  
Tapi disana pasti ada sebuah cerita yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Yang sesekali meneguk darah-darah mangsanya.  
Mangsa yang menurutnya pantas mati.  
Untuk pertama kalinya sejak hari itu, Beyond menghampiri Misa dan berjongkok dihadapannya lagi.  
Apakah ini saatnya? Entahlah.  
Beyond hanya melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan pada subjeknya. Dia mulai melepaskan ikatan-ikatan ditubuh Misa.

Tapi siapa yang menjamin melepas ikatan adalah sebuah bentuk pembebasan jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang Beyond Birthday?

Jika Beyond melakukan ini dua hari yang lalu, Misa mungkin akan mengambil pisau disamping psikopat itu, menusuknya, lalu lari.

Tapi ini hari yang berbeda.

"Siapa kau?" Misa tahu Beyond akan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

Dia hanya mengambil secarik kertas yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Sebuah kertas dengan abjad besar beraksen romawi. Sebuah huruf "L". Beyond menambahkan dua buah setengah lingkaran dengan darah yang bisa ia temukan disembarang tempat, termasuk lantai.  
Sehingga membentuk huruf yang lain.

"B?" Misa memiringkan kepalanya, itu hanya sebuah gerakan reflek tanpa arti.

"Aku L" Jawab Beyond "Tidak, Tidak. Aku yang akan menjadi L. Aku yang akan menjadi masa depan" Ucapnya dengan bercak darah diujung bibirnya, diwajah, dan sekujur tubuhnya.

Misa tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu. Tak pernah. Dan tak akan ada yang akan mengerti.

Beyond kembali menatap Misa, nama dan angka-angka diatas kepalanya itu.

"Kau akan segera mati" Beyond mengambil serbet itu lagi, bukan untuk membungkam mulut, melainkan sepasang matanya, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Misa dan..

Menyeretnya.

Misa harus berjuang menyamakan langkah cepat Beyond.

Ini adalah saat dimana mungkin Misa harus mengucapkan doa-doa atau salam perpisahan.

Dia hanya tahu, Ini adalah saatnya. Ini adalah waktunya.

Lalu apakah kematian itu akan sakit?  
Apakah Beyond akan menyayat lehernya? Mengiris perutnya? Menusuk jantungnya?  
Semua hanya masalah waktu. Misa selalu tahu hari ini akan tiba.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat Beyond secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Takut? Tentu.  
Namun Beyond mulai melepas penutup mata Misa, bukannya menyayat lehernya.

Dan ia tahu tempat apa ini.

"Tapi bukan aku yang akan melakukannya" Beyond hanya memandang Misa sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya

lalu membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah. Menggumam dan memindai lagi.  
Menjauhi Misa.

Meninggalkannya.

Misa tak mengerti apapun selain tempatnya berdiri adalah dimana terakhir dia ingat sebelum ia berada  
disebuah ruangan gelap penuh darah itu.

Mungkin karena sebuah naluri kemanusiaan, Misa harus mengakui bahwa dia menaruh simpati pada seorang pembunuh yang berjalan bungkuk membelakanginya. Seorang pembunuh yang menculiknya, mengikatnya, lalu melepaskannya.  
Seorang pembunuh yang mengadili kriminal-kriminal itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Tapi kenapa seorang Beyond Birthday tak menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang selalu ia nikmati itu dengan tuntas?

Hanya dia yang tahu.  
Selalu hanya dia.

==== OWARI ====

NOTE : Menurut saya, kasus LABB ini sangat menarik. Dan saya sangat amat simpati dengan sosok Beyond Birthday. Lalu saya coba menulis fanfic ini. Awalnya saya kesulitan sekali. Karena saya harus membuat sisi kemanusiaan (yang cuma sedikit) itu muncul dari karakter Beyond tanpa terlalu banyak mengubah pribadi 'psycho'nya. Lalu apakah ini Romance? Entahlah. Terserah kesimpulan anda. Saya cuma bingung genre apa yang cocok untuk fanfic saya ini. Intinya disini BB tertarik secara man to woman pada Misa. Saya telah menambah sedikit perubahan dan memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan berdasarkan review yang saya terima. I mean.. Semua orang pernah jadi newbie termasuk anda, kan? '_'v saya ini newbie sekali loh. Jadi masih harus banyak belajar. Terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers yang berkenan mampir..


End file.
